You're the One I Really Want
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: Leiko and Ichigo have a steamy romance while he's healing from a fight. This is IchigoxOC, I don't own Leiko so I'm not going to take credit for her.


Leiko was exhausted, she ran a hand through her blonde hair, and she made her way to the room where Ichigo was being held in from his battle. She couldn't believe that idiot had gotten himself injured again. She didn't understand why he seemed to put others before himself in battle and it annoyed her that it was usually Orihime. It made her clench her teeth.

She opened up the door to the room, walking in as quietly as she could. She walked over to the bed, sitting down next to the orange haired man. She gently ran a finger down the side of his jaw line, sighing softly. She looked away from him for a moment before turning back to look at him, biting her lip. Slowly, she leaned down closer to his face.

Ichigo's brown eyes slowly opened, looking into Leiko's blue ones. When she noticed he was awake, she quickly looked away from him. He raised his eyebrow. "What the hell were you doing?"

She shook her head, "You're crazy. I wasn't doing anything at all." She reached her hands out, putting them over Ichigo's face.

He closed his eyes has her hands hit his face. He reached his hands up, pulling them off of his face. "Is that any way to treat an injured man?"

Leiko huffed a bit, looking away from her with a light blush on her face. "I'll treat you however I want to."

Ichigo laughed a bit at what she said, sitting up a bit. He moved one his hand from hers, putting it on her cheek, turning her head towards his. He leaned forward, gently kissing her upon the lips.

Her cheeks had become hotter than they were before. What was he thinking? There was no reason for him to randomly kiss her like that. Was there? She pulled back away from him, staring at him. "Why did you do that?"

He smirked a bit, resting his forehead on hers. "Because, I really like you, Leiko, I just couldn't help myself. You just looked so cute."

Leiko scoffed a bit, "I think you're imaging things. I didn't look cute at that moment."

Ichigo just shook his head. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders, pushing her backwards on the bed. He moved out from underneath the covers. He put both of his hands on either side of her shoulders. His brown eyes moved over her body before stopping at her chest. His cheeks turned a bright red before he shook his head, trying to make it go away.

She looked up at him, her eyes a bit wide. She bit her lip at that moment, lifting a hand up to his arm, running to index finger along his muscles. Would she have been crazy to dismiss his advances towards her? One thing was for sure; her heart beat seemed to have gotten faster with how close he was to her. "Ichigo…"

He raised his eyebrow, looking at her. "Is something bothering you?"

Leiko shook her head, giving a sweet smile. "No, I was just thinking, that's all."

Ichigo gave her a small smirk, leaning down and capturing her lips once again, this time in a more heated kiss than the last. He pushed his arms underneath of her back, pulling her up until she was straddling him. His fingers seemed to have had a mind of their own, moving across every inch of her body before slowly pulling down the top of her shihakusho, allowing his fingers to explore her soft skin.

She let out of a soft sound into the kiss, putting her hand on his chest. She pulled away from it; her breathing had become labored a bit. Her blue eyes were hazy as she looked into his brown ones. This was really going to happen?

He moved his fingers down ever curve of her body, slowly sliding his fingers into her pants. His fingers slowly moved against her warm entrance. His fingers instinctively slide into her, moving them in and out. His own breathing had started to become labored, trying to ignore his growing erection.

Leiko leaned close to his ear, letting out soft sounds of pleasure. She moved her hand down his muscular chest; she pushed him backwards onto the bed. Her lust filled blue eyes started into his brown ones. She gave him a small smirk, breathing heavily.

Ichigo grunted a bit as he found himself back on the bed. He removed his fingers from her, putting his hands on her hips. He looked away from her eyes for a moment, his eyes looking down their bodies. His fingers grabbed a hold of her pants, slowly pulling them down. A light blush crossed his cheeks, as he looked down at her.

Her hands continued to the rest of the way down his chest to his pants where she had stopped them before slowly sliding his pants down over his now visible erection. Once his pants were out of the way, she moved a bit over him, positioning herself over him. Her hands were now on his shoulders; she leaned down and gave him a slightly heated kiss. She moved her hips down onto his manhood, allowing herself to take him all in.

He grunted feeling himself entering her warmth. He moved hips against hers, tightening his grip on her hips. He kissed her back, turning it into a more heated kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth and moved it against her own.

Leiko pushed her hips against his in rhythm, digging her finger nails into his shoulder. She moaned softly into his mouth, closing her eyes in pleasure. She broke away from the kiss, sitting up while moving her hips up and down his length.

Ichigo groaned a bit, moving his hips a bit faster than hers. He moved her hips up and down, using his hands. His breathing was starting to become more labored than before.

She put her hands over top of his, moving her hips faster and harder. She ran her fingers nails along his hands. Her inner walls stared to tighten around his manhood a bit. Her moans of pleasure had slowly started to get louder than before causing her to bite her lower lip to keep herself from screaming out.

He could feel the muscles in his erection tense a bit. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer; it would have been only a matter of time before he reached his climax. He pushed himself deeper into her, biting his lower lip as he did. He thrust into her one last time, as deep as he could before coming to his climax.

Leiko almost cried out in pleasure as he did so. She dug her nails deeper into his hand, crying out his name as she climaxed with him. Her breathing was still labored as she leaned down, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close to himself. He just wanted to lay there and forget about everything else that was going on. He wasn't even going to complain about his wounds. "I love you, Leiko."

She looked up at him, sighing softly. "I love you too, Ichigo."


End file.
